When She Was Mine
by TooMuchDarknessInMyHeart
Summary: Tom and Sam have been married for two years and they moved away to Stockport for a new life together when Sam unexpectly leaves him, leaving nothing but a hand written letter in her departure. Tom attempts to move on with his life and put his heartbreak behind him and finds someone new, only for Sam to return a year later expecting Tom to just forget the hurt she caused..
1. Chapter 1

Dear Tom,

I know it's cowardly of me to leave you this letter but I really don't know how else to tell you and I know that by the time you do find this letter I will have boarded a plane to new Zeeland. You see four months ago I was offered a job, a job that was too good to turn down. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you about the offer and I know that you would have tried your hardest to make me to stay and I couldn't bare that. I couldn't bear looking you in the eyes as you would beg me to stay so that's why I didn't tell you about the job. I'm sorry that I'm cowardly enough to write you a letter and not say goodbye to your face you see I love the thought of you but I can't be with you. I think you know that things haven't been quiet right between us for a while and I thought that moving away from Holby would save our relationship but I've been kidding myself, it didn't save us, it just pulled us further a part and if you're honest with yourself you will realise that I'm telling the truth.

Tom I don't want you to come after me its better that you don't because you'll only return empty handed this is for the best, for the both of us. I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you this to your face and I'm sorry that I hurt you and did some stupid things but know one thing whenever I said I loved you I meant it. I really meant it. I know that for a while it will hurt but I know that you will eventually move on with someone who will love you the way that I should've that will treat you the way that I should've done. But I want you to know that none of this is your fault. Its mine I should have been honest with you from the start. I do love you, please remember that but one thing I shouldn't have done is marry you. It was a mistake. I don't know if it was the guilt of what I did to you with Iain. I'm not sure but I know that we shouldn't have rushed into things, that we shouldn't have got married so soon. Maybe that's the reason I feel this way. I've already began the divorce process. So don't worry you wont be attached to me for very long. You should hear from my solicitor in the next three weeks once you've found this letter.

But while I'm writing this, I have tears in my eyes, tears slipping down my cheeks as I think about you finding this letter and reading it. And you know that I've gone. It has broken my heart in too but I didn't know how else to tell you. How I really feel. Maybe I don't know one day in the future our paths may cross again and who knows. Maybe this time we will be ready. But until now I'm going to take my job abroad. And I'm going to live my life and you are going to live yours. It has been nice knowing you for the last two years and the memories of the last two years will stay with me forever and I hope they stay with you too even know I'm asking you to move on. I hope almightily that you never forget me because I can tell you I won't forget you.

Take Care and maybe one day our paths will cross again.

My Love

Sam x

* * *

Tom placed the letter down after he had finished reading the letter. He felt a few tears slipping down his cheeks and he wiped them away furiously. He felt as if everything was slipping away from him. He had been suspended from work and while he was away at work. His wife for only two years was busy packing away her bags and she had left him, left him without even saying goodbye. He felt as if someone had taken a knife to his heart and shoved it right through it. Sam had said in her letter that she wasn't ready for the marriage.

Yet she was the one who had begged him to marry her, she was the one who openly admitted to her mistake in kissing Iain and now she tells him in her letter that the rushing into the marriage thing was a mistake?. None of it made sense to him. She was the one who had poured her heart out as she begged him to be with her and now two years into they're marriage she tells him that it was a mistake. That they shouldn't have rushed into it? Tom felt angry for the fact that Sam had just given up on them just like that. She could be selfish sometimes and sometimes stubborn. But he couldn't believe she would just walk away from what they had. Just like that, he'd packed in his job for her. Moved away from his family and friends and for what? Heartbreak.

Even know he was angry at his wife. He was still so in love with her. He rubbed his temple as he tried to make sense of the events that had occurred. He sighed. Well at least he had the rest of the week off due to his suspension. That would give him time to come to terms that his wife had left him. Tom thought about ringing Zoe and asking her for his old job back there was no point in stopping in Stockport.(The place that he and Sam had moved too after they married.) he was going to hand in his resignation and pray to dear god that Zoe hadn't replaced him. So he could get his old job back and settle back into Holby which he shouldn't have left in the first place. It seemed like hours had passed by as Tom was lost in thought but in actual fact only half an hour had passed by. And he sighed. After a while he got up and began to pack away his clothes into a bag, if he was going to move back to Holby then he might as well crack on with it. After he packed his clothes, into a suitcase. He sealed his case up and turned on his laptop. It took a while before it ooze awake and he began looking up trains. And he booked a one way ticket back to Holby. After he did this.

He made his mind up that he better ring Zoë and beg her for his old job back. It took more then four rings before eventually Zoe answered. "Tom this is a surprise how are things in Stockport with you and Sam?" Zoe asked. And Tom sighed. "Things aren't great Zoe, she's left me. I was hoping if I could have my old job back" Tom said. "What do you mean Sam's left you?" Zoe exclaimed. Tom could hear the surprise in her voice. Exactly like he was when he found the letter. "I don't really want to explain right now, but I hope I could have my old job back" Tom said and Zoe sighed. "You're in luck Tom, I haven't began advertising "Zoe said and Tom let out a sigh of relief.

"It really means a lot thanks Zoe I'll hand my resignation in to work and I'll be back in Holby in the next few days." Tom said "Okay but Tom. Even know I'm giving you, you're old job back I expect to know everything that's gone on between you and Sam" Zoe said and Tom chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less. But thank you Zoe" Tom said and he felt a smile creep on his lips. "Anytime. So I'll see you in a few days" Zoe said and Tom laughed "Of course. "He said before he hung up. He was going back to Holby. For a fresh start.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Tom Kent found himself stood outside somewhere he never thought he would again, as he climbed out of the taxi. He was here, Holby City ED was stood facing him, and Tom felt as if he hadn't had left in the first place. After he paid the cab driver he placed his bag onto his shoulder and headed into the ED. To find that the ED had, had a make over, he frowned. Well he couldn't blame Zoe for wanting to do it up. as he walked through he noticed a stack of patients waiting to be seen in reception when Tom caught the eye of Louise. "Tom! Wow this is unexpected. What are you doing here?" Louise asked.

"I'm coming back to work here" Tom stated simply which got him a confused look from Louise. "Is Sam coming back too?" she asked and Tom shook his head "no, just me. I expect she's half way to new Zeeland by now" Tom exclaimed simply. Before adding "can you let Zoë know that I'm here. She's expecting me" he added and Louise nodded. Louise quickly rang Zoe to inform her that Tom was waiting for her. "Zoe will be down in a few minutes. She's just in a meeting with Guy Self" Louise said. "Guy Self?" Tom asked confused. "He's the new director and CEO of surgery, he's taken over from Mr Hansen" Louise informed him. "Oh right, yeah I've heard of him." Tom said quickly. "I'm going to dispose of my bag in the staffroom if that's okay" Tom said. Louise nodded. "The pin to the door has changed though" she said and she quickly wrote it down and handed it to Tom. "Thanks" he stated. Taking the note and pocketing

* * *

Just as Tom was heading to drop off his bag, he saw Zoe coming down the stairs, looking less then impressed on her face and Tom knew that whatever had gone on with CEO, Zoe clearly wasn't happy about it. "Tom, I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow but you're here now and that's good" Zoe said and Tom nodded. "Yeah I noticed the paint job. Not my colour" Tom stated. Zoe looked at him

"it wasn't my idea" she said, and Tom nodded. "So tell me, what's happened with you and Sam. You said she's left you?" Zoe said and Tom nodded before he noticed Iain. "Actually can we have this conversation somewhere else. The last thing I want is to him over hear what's happened between me and Sam" Tom stated and Zoe followed his look as he looked at Iain with disgust.

"Okay meet me in my office in a few minutes" Zoe said and Tom nodded simply and he headed off upstairs. Away from Iain so he couldn't hear what had happened between him and Sam. And while he was there. Tom noticed some files on the desk. He knew he shouldn't be nosy as he had no right to be. But he was horrified to discover just how much of a mess the ED was in right now, that there were plans to shut it down. Tom was shocked. No wonder Zoe was so stressed. It could leave many doctors and nurses without jobs. Tom was glad he had come back when he had. Because if anything he was going to do whatever it took to save this ED..


End file.
